Chivo Expiatorio
by Arizona G
Summary: Summary: One shot —Eres un idiota—le dice conteniendo las lagrimas de furia e impotencia. La quiere... Aunque lo calle... No importa que sea la esposa de su mejor amigo...


**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

 **Summary:** —Eres un idiota—le dice conteniendo las lagrimas de furia e impotencia. La quiere... Aunque lo calle... No importa que sea la esposa de su mejor amigo...

 **chivo expiatorio**

Eran las diez y media de la noche, (lo sabia porque de vez en cuando revisaba su relog de pulsera) y Edward fingia revisar unos contratos muy importantes de la empresa en la sala de su casa, era viernes pero esa noche había decidido no salir.

Estaba ansioso y no podia concentrarse, Thomas había salido de viaje de nuevo, está vez iba a china a reunirse con unos empresarios muy importantes, él se habia ofrecido a ir en su lugar porque sabia que a ella no le agradaria la noticia, nunca lo hacia, sobre todo cuando apenas acababa de regresar de su viaja a Australia, pero no hubo forma de convencerlo de quedarse.

Volvió la vista a sus documentos tratando de enfocarse. Pero sin poder evitarlo su vista regreso a su relog de muñeca.

Solo han pasado 10 minutos. Resopla frustrado.

Ella vendrá. Piensa.

Tiene que hacerlo—murmura para si en voz alta.

No entendía como Thomas teniendo una esposa tan hermosa, inteligente, cariñosa prefería estar viajando por trabajo, su amigo estaba tan ciego que no veía lo que tenia y como ella cada vez mas se consumia en dolor por su abandono.

Isabella, su bella estaba apagandose cada vez más y él lo notaba, pero por mas que lo intentara no podia hacer nada, ella no debaja que el la ayudara mas alla de descargarse con el, el por su parte intento hablar con Thomas pero no había forma de hacerle entender quee la estaba matando... Por dentro.

Su soledad la estaba consumiendo y si a Thomas no le importaba a él sí.

Se levanto frustrado no quería escarbar mas el asunto porque aunque Thomas era su mejor amigo habian ocaciones en las que sentia lo odiaba. Estaba por subir las escaleras cuando el timbre sono, reviso la hora en su relog.

 _12:03am. Es ella. Lo sabe._

Sonríe, pero es una sonrisa agridulce.

 _Estas confundida_

 _A pesar de eso vienes_

 _Yo te espero_

 _Me buscas_

 _Y yo te encuentro_

No sabe que hace ahí, toma su tiempo antes de tocar el timbre, esta considerando marcharse sin llamar. Pero su marido acaba de irse de nuevo y esta furiosa y otra vez sus pasos la han llevado a él sin nisiquiera pensarlo. Exala profundamente y presiona el timbre.

Edward toma su tiempo en abrir la puerta y el timbre vuelve a sonar impaciente. Se asoma por la mirilla y la observa, tiene los ojos rojos, el maquillaje corrido. Ha estado llorando deduce, todavía se ven algunas lagrimas correr por su mejilla como siempre que toca a su puerta.

 _Estas desesperada_

 _Y finges que no te importa_

 _Pero te esta matando_

 _A si que me buscas._

 _Y lloras. Y gritas_

Las lagrimas siguen callendo sin control por sus mejillas, llora por furia, llora por odio, y llora por impotencia, esa impotencia al no ser suficiente para su marido y ese odio inconciente que siente hacia ella mismma por estar parada frente a esa puerta otra vez, furia por caer siempre en lo mismo y recurrir a él... El mejor amigo de su esposo.

Edward suspira profundamente. Thomas se ha ido de nuevo y como siempre ella busca consuelo en él.

Abrió la puerta tratando de parecer neutro. Sin demostrar emociones.

—Se fue – susurra ella con la voz rota.

—Lo se — responde él.

Entra a la casa lentamente directo a la sala, como siempre.

Él toma su tiempo en seguirle.

—Lo odio—dice.

El Guarda silencio, porque ambos saben que no es así.

Bella siente deceo de desquitarse, está tan furiosa con su esposo que quiere gritar, golpearlo, hacerlo sufrir pero no puede, se ha ido de nuevo y ella lo ama demasiado para hacerlo de todos modos, no es capaz de dañarlo, para eso lo tiene a él, la unica persona ante quien puede mostrarse fragil, debil y peligrosa, su saco de boxeo, su chivo expiatorio... Edward

Y el lo sabe. Solo aguarda.

—Tu lo sabias—dice molesta—sabias que volvería a irse.

Él guarda silencio de nuevo y eso le molesta mas. Y el lo sabe. Así como también sabe que ella no espera respuesta alguna, solo busca una razón para pelear.

Quiere una razon para discutir, para desquitar su furia contra él, él lo sabe y la espera pacientemente, es lo que necesita y él se lo dará... Asu tiempo.

Camina despacio a la sala tomando los documentos que había dejado en en la mesa de centro y finge revisarlos, eso la molesta aún mas.

—No era necesario que vinieras a decirme algo que ya sé—le dice indiferente.

—Imbecil—Le espeta molesta

—Si no tienes nada mas interesante que decirme la puerta está abierta—continua aparentando indiferencia sin siquiera volvearla a ver una sola vez.

Ella se levanta molesta y lo enfrenta, no le gusta que la ignoren.

Que el continue enfrascado en sus documentos y la igore, la irrita a un mas.

—Eres un idiota—le dice conteniendo las lagrimas de furia e impotencia. Esta molesta y ya no aguanta mas, el lo sabe.

Deja caer los documentos al suelo y la toma de la cintura por sorpresa, la sienta en su regazo devorando sus labios en el apto. Ella se levanta molesta y lo cachetea. Aunque por dentro muere por continuar ese beso.

Él le a dado la razón que buscaba y esta agradecida por ello, le grita, lo golpea, le vuelve a gritar, sus ojos estan humedos mientras se observan frenta a frente verde contra cafe, entonces Bella baja la mirada porque sabe que se ha pasado cuando ve su mano marcada en la mejilla de él y llora a un mas.

 _Te desquitas conmigo y te dejó ser_

 _Porque no puedo negarte nada_

 _Se que buscas desahogarte_

 _Te sientes destruida... Cansada_

 _Y yo te consuelo porque tu dolor es mío también_

Sus lagrimas son acompañadas con gemidos de dolor, Edd la rodea con sus fuertes brazos y deja que apoye la cabeza en su pecho descargando mas su llanto desgarrador.

La consuela. Esta arrepentida él lo sabe.

Le susurra palabras suaves, dejando tiernas caricias en su espalda y eso la hace llorar aun mas, la hace sentirse tan culpable. No deberia estar ahí, Edd no deberia consolarla después de lo que le hizo, no deberia ser tan dulce.

Sabe que la ama. Sabe que no deberia darle falzas esperanzas al buscarlo pero no puede evitarlo, lo necesita tanto, es egoista, está enferma lo sabe.

Y él lo acepta. Se conforma con consolarla, apoyarla, con estar ahí cuando ella lo busque. Nunca le ya dicho verbalmente que la ama, pero sabe que ella lo sabe, así como también que ella finge no saberlo y él finge no sentirlo.

Cobardes.

Cuando nota que se tranquiliza Edd le levanta la cara y bebe sus lágrimas con sus labios, después se aleja hacia la cocina, sabe que ella necesita espacio.

Bella trata de tranquilizarse, no quiere volver a llorar y hacer el ridículo frente a él.

 _Lo odias por dejarte_

 _Y te odias por no atreverte a dejarlo a él_

 _Te sientes impotente_

 _Pero solo eres cobarte_

 _Y vuelves a llorar_

Revisa su teléfono y ve la foto que tiene de fondo, en ella se les ve felices es su primer aniversario de casados, Thomas había hecho una reservación en un restaurante caro... velas, champaña... Pero eso no es lo que le gusta de la imagen, lo que le gusta de imagen es el recuerdo que le trae, ese día fue la primera vez que lo conocio a él... A Edward... El mejor amigo de Thomas, su marido.

Recuerda que quedo sorprendida al verlo tan apuesto, tan elegante en ese traje negro, su corbata verde hacia juego con esos hermosos ojos verdes suyos, sus pestañas largas, su mandíbula fuerte y su cabello broncineo, pero su sonrisa, esa sonrisa ladeada con la que aparece en la foto en la que estan los tres sonríedo... es su favorita

Mueve la cabeza saliendo del recuerdo, ella ama a Thomas. Esta casada con él.

Edward regresa de la cocina y se le acerca de nuevo, pone una mano en su cadera y la otra en su nuca sacando la de sus pensamientos.

 _Porque junto a mi todo parece natural_

 _Las cosas juntos fluyen solas_

 _Y te sientes culpable por ello_

 _Y me odias por eso_

 _Me odias por no ser él_

 _Y lo odias por no ser yo_

—Ahora es mi turno.

Dice uniendo sus bocas en un beso fiero.

Se separan con las respiraciones agitadas.

—Ya obtuviste lo que querías, —susurra junto a los suaves labios de ella.—te sientes un poco mejor?

Bells le rodea el cuello con sus brazos y toma su labio inferior entre sus dientes, lo muerde hasta que siente el sabor a sangre en ssu boca.

Así son ellos juntos. Salvajes. Apasionados. Animales.

—Ni un poco —susurra junto a sus labios.

El sonríe. Sabe que viene la mejor parte.

Vuelven a unir sus bocas, en un beso profundo, apasionado como ellos.

Él posa sus manos en los gluteos de ella pegandola mas a el, uniendos sus pelvis, ella levanta sus piernas y las envuelve alrededor del cuerpo de él, necesitando sentirlo más cerca suyo. Siente la erección de él golpeando su centro y gime bajo.

Él separa sus bocas y baja sus labios a su cuello dejando un reguero de besos en el camino. Bells enreda las manos en el pelo de él, arañandolo como a el le gusta.

Edward gruñe y la embiste con la ropa de por medio demasiado exitado.

Se sienta en el sillon con ella ahorcajadas, empieza a subirle la blusa y ella levanta los brazos facilitandole quitarsela. No lleva sujetador y él gime al ver sus rosados pezones endurecidos.

Impaciente toma el pezón derecho en su boca mordiendolo, chupandolo y con la mano acaricia la suave piedrita del izquierdo, ella esta perdida en las sensaciones sintiendo como comenzaba a acumularse una palpitante humedad en su centro. Su clítoris rogaba por atención.

 _Porque a pesar del poco tiempo_

 _A tú lado todo es mejor_

 _Cada momento juntos es como multliplicarlo por 1000_

 _Las sensaciones son más fuertes_

 _Los segundos más largos_

 _Y todo es mas intenso_

 _Mas maravilloso y placentero_

—Cabálgame—gruño él.

Ella lleva sus manos al pantalon de él y libera su erección y se penetra con ella. Ambos gimen necesitados.

—Tan húmeda, tan estrecha

Ella gime de nuevo. La enciende quee hable sucio. Solo él la entiende. Solo con él puede ser realmente ella.

Los labios de él nunca abandonan el rostro y cuello de ella, susurrando palabras de lujuria en su oído mientras se encuentran en cada embestida necesitados.

Quieren todo del otro, son primitivos, apasionados. Desean fundirse juntos, volverse uno y no volver a la realidad, esa realidad que los reclama donde ella es una esposa abnegada que espera a su esposo en casa con la cena caliente y él, él es el es mejor amigo, el soltero incasable.

Ambos solos, atrapados en la soledad de sus vidas vacías, a los que la sociedad, la vida o alguien a puesto sus papeles a seguir en esta obra. O quizás ellos mismos. Pero tan cobardes prefieren culpar a los demás en ves de a ellos mismos y luchar.

Su respiraciónes se vuelven más pesadas y sus cuerpos tiemblan después de unos minutos alcanzado el ansiado clímax.

Ella grita. Él gruñe.

Agotados, sudorosos, ella colapsa sobre él, incapaz de alejarse con las piernas envueltas alrededor de él. Su cuerpo tiembla con la intensidad de las grandes respiraciones agitadas, con el rostro enterrado en el cuello de él se queda dormida.

 _Mi corazón se acelera_

 _Tú respiración se torna pesada_

 _Sabes lo que siento por ti_

 _Pero finges no saberlo_

 _Y yo finjo que no me importa_

 _Porque se que tienes miedo_

 _Y eres débil_

 _Y a pesar de eso yo muero por ti._

xxxxxxx

—Volverá en dos semanas—, dice ella acurrucada en sus brazos al despertar.

—Lo se—,responde el sin añadir más.

Hablan por un rato, de todo y nada al mismo tiempo, siempre evadiendo el mismo tema... Thomas y su regreso. Lo que podrian tener si solo fueran sinceros.

Despues guardan silencio, disfrutando de las caricias y besos que se dan mutuamente.

Es incorrecto, esta mal pero ella no puede dejar de buscarlo y el no puede negarse a consolarla.

Lo odia. Mentira, sabe que no es cierto. Prefiere mentirse que aceptar la realidad.

La quiere. Aunque lo calle. No importa que sea la esposa de su mejor amigo.

No volverá a buscarlo. Lo que paso no volverá a pasar. Otra mentira, sabe que no es cierto.

Mañana volverán a fingir. Mañana volverán a la rutina de ser esposa y amigo. Ambos saben interpretar bien sus papeles. Pero no podrán olvidar lo que ahí paso. Nunca lo hacen.

Ella volverá a buscarlo.

Él la esperara. Como siempre.

Será su chivo expiatorio.

Volverán a dormir juntos.

Y todo comenzara de nuevo.

Siempre lo hace.

 _Sabes que te amo_

 _Aún asi vuelves y me buscas_

 _Y finges no saberlo_

 _Eres egoista_

 _Y yo finjo que no me importa_

 _Porque te necesito_

 _Y se que tienes miedo_

 _En el fondo se que sientes lo mismo que yo_

 _Y eres débil_

 _Y huyes para no sufrir_

 _Para no enfrentarnos y enfrentarte_

 _Tan cobarde_

 _Y yo tan masoquista_

 _Muero por ti._

* * *

Hola si hay alguien por ahí. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía... Escribí esta historia hace un tiempo y bueno aquí estoy...

Publicaré otras que igual tengo guardadas dejen sus comentarios.

Besos


End file.
